


Little Wonders

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, LadyWinchetersDirty30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Characters: Dean Winchester x Callie (OFC)Warnings: Language, Sir!Kink, thigh riding, Praise!Kink, oral (female receiving), fingering, Breeding!Kink, feels and fluff. I hope that covers everything.





	Little Wonders

All of my regret

Will wash away some how

But I can not forget

The way I feel right now

In these small hours

These little wonders

These twists and turns of fate

 

“Callie!” Dean called through the halls of the bunker “where are you sweetheart?”

“I’m in here!” He heard her shout from the bathroom. He strode toward the door and knocked.

“You okay? You’ve been gone for a while.” He said through the door. She opened it and let it swing open. Her long, apple red hair was tied up into a bun, a few pieces had managed to escape the hair elastic and framed her face. Her coffee brown, doe like eyes were wide as she held up a pregnancy test with shaking, pale hands. Dean nervously swallowed and asked

“What does it say?”

She blinked and said

“It’s positive.”

The words crashed into Dean like a freight train. They’d both become so used to seeing negative tests, hearing anything other than that was foreign to him.

“It’s what?” He asked, making sure he’d heard her correctly.

“Positive!” She exclaimed “Dean, it’s positive!”

“You’re sure?!” He asked excitedly as she nodded

“So are these other ones!” She told him and held up two more, one read “positive” in the little window and the other had a smiley face. “I’m pregnant!” She told him “Dean, we’re having a baby!”

He quickly crossed the bathroom and wrapped her into a tight hug as she threw her arms around his neck. They’d been trying for more than a year to get pregnant with no luck.

“We’re gonna have a baby.” She said excitedly into his chest. He pulled back and pulled her into a searing kiss, she could feel him smiling through it. His mouth generously worked over hers as she melted into him. Her hands slid through his hair as she opened her mouth for another kiss. He obliged, his tongue sliding into her mouth and swirling around hers. She moaned and they came up for air.

“Come on,” he said and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist “we’re gonna go celebrate.”

“Mh,” she said as she held on to him tightly “I like the way you think.”

He carried her out of the bathroom, thankful for the short walk to their bedroom as she kissed and sucked on his neck, making his fingers dig harder into her skin. He kicked the door shut and pressed her back against it, kissing her hard.

“Dean,” she moaned into his mouth “I need you, now.”

He set her down, kicked her legs apart and placing his thigh between them. He pinned her arms above her head and gave her a smirk.

“Good girls don’t get to make demands.” He said

“Oh, he’s in the mood to play.” She thought

“I’m sorry sir,” she said as she bit her lip “please sir, will you take me now?”

He leaned in and kissed her neck, his facial hair deliciously scratching her sensitive skin.

“You have to earn that.” He reminded her “Show me how bad you want me.” He gently took her earlobe in his teeth and bit down on it, making her squirm against him. She started to grind on his thigh, the friction between their jeans was just what she needed to get worked up. He pulled back and watched her, biting his lip in anticipation. The heat between her legs started to build and she let out a sigh.

“Look at you,” he said in a low tone “you look so fucking hot grinding on me like that.”

“Mhhhh,” she moaned “I wanna grind on your big cock sir.”

“Don’t be a brat,” he scolded “you need to be a good girl and do as your told.”

“Yes sir,” she answered “I’ll be good.”

She kept grinding on him and moaning.

“Oh god, mhhhh, I love riding your thigh sir.”

He chuckled

“Mhhh, that’s a good girl.” He praised as she let out a high pitched noise “You gonna come for me sweetheart?”

“May I?” She asked, the heat and the delicious friction she was creating was reaching its fever pitch.

“No, stop.” He told her

She did and he released her hands. He quickly wriggled her out of her jeans and got on his knees, he spread her legs open, the crotch of her panties was completely soaked through. He dipped his head down and sucked on her through the cotton barrier, making her cry out.

“So fucking good,” he said “god I want to taste you.” Before she could say a word he literally ripped her panties off; the mix of lace and cotton crumbled in his strong, calloused hands. With the ruined fabric out of the way, he dove in, devouring her soaking pussy.

“Oh god!” She cried out as he held her thighs wide open. He lapped the tip of his tongue over her clit, the swollen bundle of nerves reveled in the sensation as she moaned. He sucked her clit into his mouth as his fingers crept up the inside of her thigh. When he pulled his mouth off her clit, he easily slid two fingers inside of her, hooking them just so. She threw back her head and cried out loudly.

“Take your shirt off sweetheart.” He commanded.

She complied, leaving her in her grey bralette that looked perfect against her skin.

“Take that off too.” He told her.

Again, she complied, leaving her totally naked in front of him.

“Mhhh, play with your nipples,” he said in a lust filled voice.

She slid her hands up her body and gripped her breasts in her hands. She took her nipples between her thumbs and pointer fingers and rolled them, bringing them to attention.

“Fuck that is so hot.” He said as he worked his fingers inside her, his thumb flicking over her clit as she whined.

“Please,” she begged “please sir, can I please come?!”

He let out a nearly feral growl and moved his thumb away from her clit. His tongue danced over it as she let out a loud cry.

“Please sir!” She begged “May I come?! Please!”

He hummed against her clit and sucked on it.

“Come for me.” He said

She cried out loudly as she let go; her juices gushing over his fingers and her eyes rolling back into her head as she collapsed against the door. He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked her slick off of them as he kissed up her thigh and to her belly.

“Mh, I can’t wait until you’re showing more.” He said, his hands holding her hips as he kissed along her belly “You’re gonna be the hottest pregnant lady ever.”

She laughed as she stroked his hair.

“I’m gonna be disgusting,” she told him “I’m gonna sweat and be too big to see my feet. Everything is gonna swell and I’m gonna be enormous.”

“Be nice,” he said and looked up at her “you’re growing a life inside you. A life we created, so you can sweat and be as big as you want. I’m still gonna fuck you until you scream.”

He kissed up her body as he stood, picking her up again and laying her gently on the bed. He quickly stripped out of his clothes as she sat up, watching him. She’d lost count of how many times she’d seen him naked, but each time felt like the first time. He had strong, thick arms and legs, he was hard and soft at the same time in his middle, he had a wide chest and broad shoulders, narrow hips and the hottest ass she’d ever seen on a guy.

He settled over top of her and asked

“Can you be a good girl for me?”

“Yes sir.” She answered, getting wet with anticipation.

“I want you to climb on top of me and ride me,” He commanded “ride me like a good girl and I’ll reward you. Okay?”

“Yes sir,” she answered “I’ll ride you like a good girl.”

He smirked and sat up, his back against the headboard of the bed. She climbed into his lap, her knees settling on either side of his hips. She took his hardened length in her hand and guided it into her waiting hole. She sank down on top of him and moved her hand away. She slowly moved her hips back and forth and took her hair out of the bun it was in. He always liked to be able to pull on her hair when she was riding him.

He bit his lip and dug his fingers into her hips as she continued to move.

“Fuck,” he said lowly “god, you’re such a good girl for me.”

She slid her hands up her body and ran them through her hair.

“I like being a good girl for you.” She told him as she sped up her hips just a little bit. He groaned and then gave his next command.

“Play with your clit sweetheart.”

She slid her hand down her body, pressing the pads of her pointer and middle finger into the swollen mound. She cried out as he leaned forward, sucking her left nipple into his mouth. The triple stimulation was so much, she was seeing stars behind her closed eyelids.

“Oh fuck, FUCK!” She cried out and he switched to the other nipple. “AH! Jesus!” She yelled.

He started to thrust up into her as she moved her fingers to match his pace.

“Oh fuck, Dean, god! I’m gonna come, I can’t-AH!-I can’t hold on!”

He rolled her on to her back and took long strokes in and out of of, letting his hips snap into her bare flesh as she screamed. Dean started to pound into her and he said in her ear.

“Come for me sweet girl, scream loud. Let everyone know who you come for.”

She screamed a mix of his name and explicate words as her walls clenched around him and she let go. He slammed his hips into her and let out a cry of her name as he emptied his load into her.

They laid there for a long time, cuddling and catching their breath. He ran his hand over her belly, still not being able to believe they had made a baby together. She dozed off under his touch and he smiled.

“I love you so much sweetheart.” He told her and kissed her forehead. He flattened his palm over her belly and quietly added “I love you too little bean.”


End file.
